Cho nie Cho?
by Asuka13
Summary: Przedświąteczne spotkanie GD. Ale co jeśli Cho, która została by się pożegnać z Harrym nie jest do końca sobą?


Fragmenty z 21 rozdziału Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa : Oko Węża.

Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K Rowling, autor nie otrzymuje żadnych korzyści z fanficka.

Beta: moja kochana Himezarippa

* * *

Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem przez dłuższą chwilę. Harry czuł nieprzemożoną chęć ruszenia się spod drzwi przy których stał, ale równocześnie także kompletną niezdolność do zrobienia chociażby jednego kroku.  
- Jemioła - powiedziała Cho, wskazując na sufit ponad swoją głową.  
- Taa - odpowiedział Harry. Jego usta były całkowicie wysuszone - Jest pewnie pełna Nargli.  
- Co to są Nargle?  
- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia - odpowiedział Harry, robiąc krok do przodu. Jego umysł wydawał się być całkowicie ogłupiały - Musisz zapytać Loony... to znaczy Luny.

Cho wydała z siebie dziwny, zabawny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy szlochem a śmiechem. Była coraz bliżej niego. Mógł policzyć teraz dokładnie wszystkie piegi na jej nosie.  
- Naprawdę Cię lubię Harry.

Nie mógł myśleć. Przeszły go ciarki, paraliżując po kolei ramiona, nogi, umysł...

Była coraz bliżej. Tak blisko, że był w stanie dostrzec każdą łzę zawieszoną na jej rzęsach...

oOo

Na nadgarstkach natomiast poczuł sznury. Spojrzał zdziwiony w dół i zobaczył, że jego końce zwisają luźno wzdłuż jego ciała. A gdy wrócił wzrokiem na twarz Cho ta uśmiechała się dziwnie.

-Już myślałam, że nigdy nie wyjdą.- powiedziała przeciągając sylaby. Pokój Życzeń zafalował i zmieniła się sceneria.- No, taki wygląd bardziej pasuje do tego, co mam zamiar zrobić.

-A co masz zamiar zrobić?- powiedział Harry nerwowo rozglądając się po nowym wnętrzu. Znajdowało się tu teraz wielkie łóżko z baldachimem i kominek z przyjemnie trzaskającym ogniem. –Chyba nie będzie nic nieodpowiedniego?

-Nie Harry. To co zrobię na pewno ci się spodoba.- powiedziała Cho popychając Pottera w stronę łóżka. – Nie stawiaj się, nie mamy zbytnio czasu.

-Co ty chcesz mi zrobić? Nie wolno ci. Jesteśmy uczniami.- zaczął się lekko stawiać Harry, próbując uciec z jej uścisku.

-Nie bój się. Przecież wiem, że ci się od dawna podobam. Nie martw się, ja cię pokieruję.- usiadła na łóżku i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Zbliżyła ich twarze do pocałunku, równocześnie zajmując się guzikami jego szaty. Gdy rozebrała go już całkowicie poprowadziła jego ręce tak by zdjął i jej ubrania. Gdy byli całkiem nadzy popchnęła go tak by ułożył się na środku łóżka na plecach. Przywiązała najpierw jego ręce, a potem nogi do kolumienek. Następnie wróciła by złożyć pocałunek na jego ustach i po chwili zacząć schodzić pocałunkami coraz niżej.

-Cho przestań. To wygląda jakbym wykorzystywał twoją żałobę po Cedriku.

-Nie chcesz mnie?- powiedziała Chang przerywając pocałunki i robiąc smutna minę.

-Chce, ale…

-Więc nie myśl o tym.- Po chwili wzięła jego penisa do ust by przygotować go do stosunku.

W tym momencie Harry przestał zwracać na cokolwiek uwagę i myśleć. Może inaczej zauważyłby, że Cho przyzwała do siebie małą buteleczkę, wylała jej zawartość na swoje palce i zaczęła się przygotowywać. Po chwili nabiła się na niego i poczuł jak była wąska i zachęcająca. Gdyby nie był prawiczkiem może by zauważył pewną nieprawidłowość. Jednak jego niedoświadczenie zadziałało na jego niekorzyść. Opuściła się tak by oprzeć się na nim całym ciężarem i przestała poruszać. Otworzył oczy dopiero gdy poczuł, że ciężar się zmienił.

-Witaj Harry.

Osobą, w której się znajdował nie była już Cho Chang. Był to Draco **pieprzony** Malfoy.

-Malfoy coś ty mi zrobił. Co się dzieje. Złaź ze mnie- Potter zaczął się szarpać, sprawdzając więzły, próbując zrzucić go z siebie i zakryć strategiczne części ciała. – Rozwiąż mnie. Oddaj różdżkę i ciuchy.

-Mam co do ciebie inne plany. Nie martw się. Potem cię rozwiążę i zmodyfikuje pamięć tak, byś myślał, że kompletnie nic się nie stało prócz pocałunku z Cho. Zrelaksuj się i czerp przyjemność z penetrowania mojego arystokratycznego tyłka. – powiedział Draco zaczynając podnosić się i opadać, nabijając się na Pottera pomimo jego prób uwolnienia się. Blondyn zmienił lekko kąt, tak by drażnić swoją prostatę penisem Harrego. Odchylił się delikatnie do tyłu i podparł na jednej ręce, drugą obejmując swój członek i pieszcząc się w rytm pchnięć. –Dalej Harry, spraw mi tą przyjemność i mnie przeleć. Chociaż to opieranie się też jest fajne. – jęki przyjemności mieszały się z jego słowami. Po krótkiej chwili doszedł obryzgując spermą klatkę piersiową i buzię Pottera.

-Ohyda. Malfoy złaź ze mnie, wyczyść mnie i moją pamięć. Nie chce tego pamiętać. – zaczął szlochać i płakać Harry.

-To jeszcze nie koniec. Ty nadal jesteś twardy i nie skończyłeś – powiedział blondyn zsuwając się z Pottera i przesuwając niżej by wziąć jego penisa między wargi. Najpierw delikatnie polizał samą główkę pieszcząc równocześnie trzon dłońmi. Harry ciągle próbował się wyrywać jednak przestał gdy niechcący zawadził o zęby Draco sprawiając sobie tym ruchem ból. – Nie opieraj się, naprawdę będzie ci przyjemnie. Jestem w tym niezły. – powiedział Blondyn, nim wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia. Polizał delikatnie czubek penisa zlizując wypływający z niego powoli ejakulat. – Mmm, Harry smakujesz całkiem nieźle. Musisz jeść dużo słodyczy. Aż chce się więcej ciebie.

Potter pewnie w tym momencie przeklął się za wszystkie słodycze które zjadł w życiu. Niestety nie był w stanie zbyt długo o tym myśleć czując wilgotne wargi na swoim penisie. Nawet nie będąc doświadczonym wiedział, że Malfoy jest w tym świetny. Jego ciało nie chciało słuchać umysłu i już po chwili szczytował w chętne usta Draco.

-Szkoda, że nie chcesz tego pamiętać.- powiedział Malfoy celując różdżką w Harrego.

oOo

Wrócił do pokoju wspólnego pół godziny później, zastając tam Hermionę i Rona siedzących w najlepszych miejscach przy kominku. Prawie wszyscy inni już dawno spali. Hermiona była w trakcie pisania bardzo długiego listu. Zapełniła już prawie pół rolki pergaminu, który dyndał sobie teraz sponad krawędzi stołu. Ron z kolei leżał na dywanie przy kominku, próbując skończyć zadanie domowe z Transmutacji.  
- Co cię zatrzymało? - zapytał, kiedy Harry zanurzył się w fotelu obok Hermiony.  
Nie odpowiedział. Wciąż był w stanie szoku.


End file.
